<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【授权翻译】assimilation/同化 by PasserMontanus</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035392">【授权翻译】assimilation/同化</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasserMontanus/pseuds/PasserMontanus'>PasserMontanus</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hollow Knight (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>866</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27035392</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PasserMontanus/pseuds/PasserMontanus</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>白色夫人轻抚纯粹容器洁白光滑的灵魂制面具，从它的角上摘下一条缎带。纯粹容器不挣扎，不呼吸，不作任何反应。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dryya &amp; White Lady (Hollow Knight), The Hollow Knight | Pure Vessel &amp; White Lady</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【授权翻译】assimilation/同化</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/18781483">assimilation</a> by <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/relationshipcrimes/pseuds/relationshipcrimes">relationshipcrimes</a>.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>刚开始，纯粹容器不被允许在茶会等社交场合为白色夫人服务，因为它让她的女伴们紧张；之后，白色夫人不再让其他人为她端茶倒水，就是因为它让女伴们紧张。看着一群出身名门的，涂脂抹粉的贵妇们因为要被一个从不眨眼，微笑或者说话的孩子服务而越来越坐立不安简直要逼疯德莱雅了。终于有一天，当贵妇们在围绕着出身地位的正当礼节展开了激烈的辩论时，德莱雅抓起自己的骨钉，怒气冲冲地走开了。被取悦的白色夫人缓缓眨了一下眼，抚摸纯粹容器的头顶。纯粹容器眼睛都没有眨一下。</p>
<p>“噢，天哪。”一位女士说。</p>
<p>“可怜的姑娘。”另一位说。</p>
<p>“您觉得她是否认为我们在谈论她……？”</p>
<p>“一定是的。不论出身，勇猛的德莱雅早已充分地证明了自己的价值。”</p>
<p>“女王陛下，请恕我直言，或许您会考虑招揽另一位不会让您无人照料的骑士……？”</p>
<p>白色夫人宽容地笑了笑，说了点这些和那些，于是讨论继续。</p>
<p>两小时后她们在王后的寝宫里找到了德莱雅，她的怒火已经熄灭，现在十分充满歉意，但是白色夫人心不在焉地挥了挥手，德莱雅便沉默了。</p>
<p>然后德莱雅说：“我要为我的不当行为道歉。我愿为您和苍白之王鞠躬尽瘁。”</p>
<p>白色夫人说了点这些还是那些，将纯粹容器抱在怀里，然后开始脱去它一层层的礼服。纯粹容器任她摆布，既不反抗也不合作。她没有要求它的帮助，所以它任自己像换衣布娃娃一样被操控；她的须根缠绕在它手腕上来固定它。</p>
<p>德莱雅做了个吞咽的动作。随后：“但是她们居然在您面前这样说！就好像她们不知道苍白之王本人的出身也是未知的一样。就好像她们不知道苍白之王本人也是白手起家一样……？”</p>
<p>白色夫人让自己的头从这边偏到那边。</p>
<p>“当然，褒奖自立的人时不代表看不到他背后帮助他的数千人……”</p>
<p>“在每个成功背后都有数千个没有得到感谢的劳工。”白色夫人说。</p>
<p>“是的，女王陛下。”德莱雅本人一直坚持是白色夫人创造了苍白之王，而不是沃姆。</p>
<p>白色夫人轻抚纯粹容器洁白光滑的灵魂制面具，从它的角上摘下一条缎带。纯粹容器不挣扎，不呼吸，不作任何反应。</p>
<p>“但这是真的。”白色夫人平静地说。“这是真的。理论上，一个人可以满足对他的所有期望，不论他的本性是否有缺陷或者不足之处。”</p>
<p>白色夫人终于整理好纯粹容器的衣服，将它放在地上，起身要离开。纯粹容器的眼洞注视着她。在观察。在倾听。“如果一个人足够努力来证明这一理论正确的话，”白色夫人心不在焉地说，不在乎谁听到她说的话，离开时忘记命令纯粹容器跟着她走。</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>爽啦！没翻译出原作的微妙感，知错了，下次还敢<br/>感觉容器们就好像是冰冷的艺术品一样</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>